Matt's Survivor: Romania (Return of the Dracula)
This is the first season of Matt's Survivor Series. 16 new Tengagers gathered in the Transylvanian Mountains of Romania to become the first Sole Survivor of Matt's Survivor. The twist of the season was the Dracula, Early Merge, and the Mixed and Odd Tribal Council. The Hidden Immunty Idol will be in play from the start of the game. There will totally be 7 total Idols in play for the whole game. The game will last for 21 days. This season was followed by Matt's Survivor: Canada (Call of the Wilderness) Season Summary Castaways The Game Episode Summaries 'Episode 1: "It would have drunken my blood by now."' (Quote by Candy) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '(Friends)' '''The friends of the castaways will be playing in the first challenge. They will need to get their friends to grab a Tribe Buff (Either for Piatra or Craiului) and put them in jars for the two tribes (By tagging the tribe name). If they place the tribe buff in the the corresponding jar, they will score a point for that tribe. If they place the opposing tribe's buffs in the tribe jar, they will lose a point for the tribe. The castaways are not allowed to place a buff on their own jar, but they are allowed to place their tribe buff in the opposing tribe's jar. The tribe with the most points wins the first Immunity challenge, and Reward. **Reward: A chest containing: 1 Bag of Flint, Matress, Pillows, Blankets, Cans Full of Rice and Beans, and a Fridge Full of 7-Up. The castaways will get a chance to claim an item for a chance to get a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. 16 new castaways began there adventure in Romania. Two people were chosen to be the Dracula and had to choose their tribes. The Craiului tribe, wearing Red Buffs, were consisted of Jett, Martha, Sharon, Sweet, Anthony, Game, Andrew and Candy. The Piatra tribe, wearing Blue Buffs, were consisted of Noah, Rose, Esquiff, Brian, Nora, Mr, Awesome, CC, and Dante. The Dracula for the Craiului Tribe was Jett, and the Draucla for the Piatra Tribe was Noah. The two Dracula then received one Hidden Immunity Idol each. At the first immunity challenge "Friends", Piatra won (50-21), sending Craiului to Tribal Council while winning Reward and Immunity for themselves. At the first Tribal councill, it was a 5-2-1 vote and Sharon was the first person to be voted out of Survivor: Romania (Return of the Dracula). 'Episode 2: "It luck CC, just dumb luck."' (Quote by Nora) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: (Cannonball) The tribes will individually have to stand on platforms floating on the water, numbered 1 to 10. They will pick a platform and state the number of the deck (via PM), and I will randomly call out a number (Using Random.org), where a cannonball will be shot at. If the cannonball hits the platform you are standing on, you are out of the challenge. The platform will also be destroyed, which reduces the number of platforms that you will be able to select. If the final 2 get out in the same platform, they will get into a Showdown, where they each pick different platforms, and whoever's platform is shot by the cannonball is out. Last person to be standing on a platform wins Immunity and Reward for their tribe. **Reward: A chest containing: 1 Bag of Flint, 2 HUGE tarps, Lantern, 5 Loaves of Bread, 3 Boxes full of Dunkin Donuts. The castaways will get a chance to claim an item for a chance to get a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. After the first tribal council, Craiului redeemed themselves at the second immunity challenge "Cannonball", CC got out in the middle of the challenge, leaving Martha and Nora for a showdown in the end. Martha won the showdown, and won Reward and Immunity for Craiului, sending Piatra to their first tribal council. At Craiului's camp, Martha claimed the 3 boxes of Dunkin Donuts, and Candy claimed the Bag of Flint. At Piatra's camp, Nora cliamed the Can of Rice and Beans, CC claimed the Bag of Flint, and Noah claimed the Fridge of 7-Up, each from the previous reward. At Tribal council, Mr. Awesome became the second person voted out by a vote of 5-2-1. '''Episode 3: "Did the vampire kill the other tribe or something?" (Quote by Candy) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '(Around the Island) The castaways must surround around an island and take turns shouting their tribe name. They can not shout their tribe name until someone else from their tribe has shouted their tribe name too, so they can work together to get more points for their tribe. Every time someone shouts their tribe name, the tribe will get a point. Tribe with the most points wins Immunity, and the person who shouted their tribe name the most wins Reward **Reward: 3 clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol, 2 bottles of Wine After Piatra's first tribal, a crazy thing happened. Game decided to quit the game during the challenge. At the third immunity challenge "Around the Island", Andrew and Martha got off to a well start, beating Piatra 29-1 from the first 20 minutes. Piatra had a nice comeback in the middle, but in the end, Craiului maintained the lead and won the challenge, sending Piatra to their second Tribal Council. Anthony and CC won the reward of wine and a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Martha found the Hidden Immunity Idol around the Craiului camp. In the end, Rose, who was inactive, was voted out on a 4-1-1-1 vote. 'Episode 4: "Oh my turn LOL!"' (Quote by Anthony) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' (20 Tree-Fall) All two tribes will be playing together for Tribal Immunity. They will randomly be ordered. The castaways must chop a tree with an axe either 1, 2, or 3 times. They will go down the order, until whoever chops the 20th time will chop down the tree, and is out of the challenge. The winner of the challenge will win Immunity and Reward for their tribe. **Reward: Cheeseburgers and Fries After a pretty scattered vote, Piatra went to the challenge. In the fourth immunity challenge "20 Tree-Fall", Craiului won with Martha and Anthony beating CC and Noah, sending Piatra to tribal again. CC found the Hidden Immunity Idol around the Piatra camp just before Tribal Council. Craiului won Cheeseburgers and Fries, which they all enjoyed. Noah and CC stated their worries for the inactiveness of the tribe, and in the end Esquiff was blindsided on a 3-2-1 vote, surprising Noah. 'Episode 5: "Conserve water, shower with a best friend!"' (Quote by CC) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '(Spam the Room) There will be a room (forum and blog) for each of the separate tribes. Their goal will be to try to talk (by posting comments on the blog) and scribble on the walls (by posting things in the forum) as much times as they can. They can write and say WHATEVER they want. After the time limit, the more chattier and the room with the most scribbles win Immunity and Reward. **Reward: Hotdogs and Hashbrowns to be enjoyed during the Mixed Tribal. After Tribal Council, where an inactive Esquiff was voted out, there was a Tribal Switch. Brian, Nora, and Dante switched over to Craiului, and Sweet, Andrew, and Candy switched over to Piatra. There was a twist then. The Dracula of each tribe had an Early Merge, which meant that they could help their initial tribe in the challenge, but not be able to vote nor be voted out at Tribal Council. At the immunity challenge, Piatra started off with a good start, with Candy pulling up the lead 253-47 from the beginning. In the end, Piatra kept the lead and won Immunity and Reward. Then another twist appeared. Both tribes will be going to Tribal for a Mixed Tribal Council, where the winning tribe and the losing tribe votes someone out from the LOSING tribe. At tribal council, Piatra enjoyed their reward and the discussion of the Dracula came up, where CC and Martha guessed the Dracula of both tribes and both received a Hidden Immunity Idol. During Tribal Council, Nora decided to quit, and Brian was medically evacuated out of the game. Then, they were sent back to camp for some news. 'Episode 6: "No Twilight references."' (Quote by Noah) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '''NONE (CC got the Reward and Martha got the Immunity by an agreement) **Reward: One full hour in a nearby Internet Café, with a Secret Reward. When the two tribes came back from Tribal Council, they found out that the two tribes will merge. Craiului, who had less members, packed their stuff and the previous rewards and moved to the Piatra camp. Once they arrived, they discovered a feast, and the newly merged tribe enjoyed their feast. Martha got the chance to name the Merged Tribe, so she named it Rahat (Which meant Bullshit in Romanian) with the idea from Noah. Jett and Martha discovered a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol in their Feast meal. In the first Tribal Council of Rahat, it was revealed that no one will have Immunity until after all the votes were cast, which then the challenge will take place. Any votes cast against the winner will be negated. Martha won Immunity and CC won Reward after a brief negotiation. CC went to the Internet Café, and got her Secret Reward. After CC came back from the Reward, the votes were read, and Sweet was the first one voted off after the merge, and became the first member of the Jury, after CC and Sweet had a tie-breaker challenge, which Sweet lost due to her Inactivity. CC, almost blindsided, was very surprised after the challenge. 'Episode 7: "SWEET!!!!!!!" (Quote by CC) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '(Advertise Frenzy) The castaways must will have access to the internet, and they will make a blog including the following: 1) The link to the group 2) My name (Tagged) 3) Reasons why others should apply for the NEXT season 4) The link to the poll for the location of the NEXT season (if interested) 5) Get people to comment on your blog if they are interested and have joined the group. The castaway with the most points win Reward, and the person with the most comments wins Individual Immunity. **Reward: A trip around the Piatra Craiului National Park. After coming back from Tribal Council, the challenge stated immediately. Noah seemed to win both Reward and Immunity until CC came back from behind and made a top blog to win Reward, while Noah kept the lead and won Immunky. CC went on her Reward, a trip around the Piatra Craiului National Park. In Tribal Council, CC played her Hidden Immunity Idol, and in the end, Dante was sent home packing after being blindsided by a vote of 4-2-1-1, with CC, surprised, not receiving any votes. '''Episode 8: "I sent it to the wrong person XD" (Quote by Anthony) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '(Survivor Trivia) All the castaways are asked 45 questions regarding the seasons of Survivor, and 5 questions regarding my personal Survivor Trivia. Whoever gets the most questions right win Individual Immunity and Reward. **Reward: A trip to the Ciucas Waterfalls, followed up with a traditional Romanian feast Back at camp, CC searched the camp for the Hidden Immunity Idol and found it. With CC still surprised from Dante's blindside and finding out she wasted her Immunity Idol, the Rahat tribe discussed about the Inactivity of the tribe and how three people received Self Votes. Then, the challenge started. It was a long list of questions regarding the Survivor seasons. By a very close match, Martha won Reward and Immunity, beating Candy by merely 1 point. In Tribal Council, Noah and CC played a Hidden Immunity Idol (CC for the second time), and in the end, Candy was blindsided out of the game by a vote of 3-2-0, with Noah receiving no votes when he played the Idol, and CC receiving 2 votes this time. 'Episode 9: "I have never been more confused in my life"' (Quote by CC) *'Reward/Immunity Challenge: '(Survivor Auction) Instead of a Reward Challenge, the Survivor Auction was held. Everyone was given 500 Leis, the Romanian Currency. Martha won Immunity. Items bought were the following: When the castaways returned to camp and found their Tree Mail, they thought they would have the Survivor Auction. However, they were confused to find out that there will be another Odd Tribal Council, where no one will be immune for the vote until the next challenge. After the votings, the Survivor Auction was held. Andrew and Noah had a huge fight, which caused a lot of Drama. Then after some more confusement and drama, the votes were read, and Andrew and Noah were up for being voted out in a tie. Then, there was a revote, but the votes remained the same. It came down to Anthony, Jett, and CC to pull rocks, as Martha was immune, and Andrew and Noah were up for being voted out. However, thinking that Jett and CC deserved to stay more than him, Anthony decided to quit. AUCTION LEGEND Chocolate Cake- Advantage at Next Challenge (Bought by Martha for 40 Leis) Nutella French Toast- Change someone's vote (Bought by Jett for 60 Leis)- Changed Noah's vote into Self Vote Bowl of Baked Worms- Disadvantage at Next Challenge (Bought by Andrew for 140 Leis) Jett gives Andrew all his money Pizza- Nullify someone's vote (Bought by Andrew for 520 Leis)- Nullified Noah's Self Vote Andrew gives Martha all his money CC gives Noah: 260 Leis Chocolate and Peanut Butter- Get all bid money back and steal half of someone else's money (Bought by Noah for 760 Leis)- Stealed half of Martha's money Chocolate Chip Cookies- Lose half of money (Bought by Noah for 360 Leis) Protein Shake- Gets to know whereabouts of Hidden Immunity Idols. (Bought by Noah for 360 Leis) Jug of Blood- Vote changes to Self Vote (Bought by CC for 220 Leis) Noah gives CC all his money Shower- IMMUNITY (Bought by Martha for 340 Leis) 'Episode 10: "I BRING THIS GAME RATINGS"' (Quote by Noah) *'Immunity Challenge': (Poll to the Toll) There will be a poll, and the castaways must get as many votes as they can from their friends. The two people with the most votes move on to the final round, where they will compete again for the most votes. Martha's advantage was that she got an automatic qualification for the Final round, and Andrew's disadvantage was that he had to win by 15% in the first round to move on. After the drama-filled Tribal Council, the challenge started. Andrew seemed to leading first, but Noah came back from behind and won the first round. At the Final Round, Noah dominated from the beginning and won 84% to 16%. At Tribal Council, confessionals were said in private (except for Andrew, who stated in public that his vote was going to CC). Before the votes were read, 3 Hidden Immunity Idols were played. Jett played his Idol on Andrew, Martha and CC played it on themselves. After the votes were read, all votes were voided, as Martha and CC were the only ones to receive votes. In the end, CC was sent home as she had one more votes cast against her, and she became the fifth member of the Jury. 'Episode 11: "OMG stupid internet."' (Quote by Andrew) *'Immunity Challenge:' (Romania Reflection) There will 10 questions regarding the season. Every questions answered correctly will give the castaways a point. Whoever has the most points win Immunity. After the surprising Tribal Council, the challenge started. Andrew and Martha were playing for Immunity. Martha led from the beginning 2-0, but Andrew caught up and made it 2-2. Martha quickly brought it up to 4-2, and Andrew seemed to fall behing, making the score 5-3. In the end, Martha won 6-3. At Tribal Council, Martha revealed in public that she had the last idol, while Andrew openly revealed that he was going to vote for Noah, his rival, and lobbied Martha and Jett to also vote with him. In the end, ___ was voted out in a ___ vote. Voting Chart Twists The Dracula: One person will randomly to be chosen as a leader from each tribe. They will have the role as a chief until the merge. They will make most of the decisions amongst your tribe secretly. No one except themselves will know that they are the Dracula. Both of them will start out the game with a Hidden Immunity Idol. Every Tribal Council, you will have a chance to guess the Dracula (Only one guess per meeting), and when you guess the Dracula of both tribes right, you will get a Hidden Immunity Idol. (No one will be able to guess after that, 1 person will get it only) If you get only the Dracula of one tribe right, you will get a clue of the HII. The Dracula have the power in making the tribes in the Tribal Switch. After the merge, the Dracula won't have any special powers, but their identity won't be spoken until they are voted out. (NOTE: The Dracula was 100% selected by Random.org) Hidden Immunity Idol: Effective from the beginning of the game. You will get clues depending from the results of the challenges. If you want to play it, you must say you are going to play it along with the vote you are casting. Any votes cast against him/her will not count if they play it, and the person with the next highest amount of votes will be voted out. Not effective starting from Final 3. *CC had 3 idols. *Martha had 2 idols. *Jett and Noah each had 1 idol for being the Dracula. Early Merge: The two Dracula will be merged early. They can help their initial tribe after the switch in challenges, but they CANNOT vote nor be voted out in Tribal Council. Mixed Tribal: Both tribes will be going to Tribal Council, but to vote off someone from the tribe who lost the challenge. The winning tribe will enjoy the reward they won in the challenge, but they will still vote off someone from the LOSING tribe. (PRE-MERGE ONLY) Odd Tribal: No one will be immune when the castaways go to Tribal Council, and after the votes are cast, the castaways will have the challenge. Whoever wins the Immunity Challenge wins Immunity, and all votes cast against that person will not count. Returning Castaways